


Hoa nở hoa lại tàn

by hanmagaewon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friends With Benefits, Hanahaki Disease, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, One-Sided Relationship, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, eruri - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmagaewon/pseuds/hanmagaewon
Summary: Anh đi, và gã mãi chẳng thấu tình anh.Vì anh chẳng muốn ngỏ, và gã cũng không hoài hay.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hoa nở hoa lại tàn

_“kiss me on the mouth and set me free.”_

Vĩnh hằng. Ngôn từ trôi nổi giữa những khoảng lưỡng lự, choáng ngợp và chênh vênh. Chẳng đôi ba lời đánh đổi, anh để thân mình trôi nổi giữa những bóng người vụt qua, của một kiếp đời hoang hoải chẳng hề biết đến ngày mai. _Để thân mình giãy chết giữa biển cả_. Chẳng ai hay rõ liệu dáng mình có còn in hằn sau những bức tường, bên kia cánh cổng để chờ ngày trở về. Chẳng một ai cả. Và chẳng ai sẵn sàng để đánh đổi cái tương lai nhạt nhòa của mình cho một đoạn chơi vơi, để dâng bày cái khát cầu được đôi lần ủi an cho những mảnh vỡ toang của đời mình, kể cả khi đó là kẻ còn sống sót duy nhất trên chiến trường, và kể cả khi đó là _chiến binh mạnh nhất của nhân loại_.

Anh chôn chặt đời mình lại, níu những ngôn từ sắp trào ra từ đáy mắt, ấp ôm những quãng chông chênh trượt dài khỏi bờ môi, và để xác thân mình vùi cùng với _vĩnh hằng_. Mùi hương thơm ngát ngân nga trong cổ họng, và anh nằm yên đấy, để tất thảy những ngọn sóng kia lướt qua đời mình, cuốn theo những vỡ vụn từ xác thân mình. Rồi anh lại _ho_ , những cơn ho kéo dài, xé nát cổ họng anh, nhuốm lấy máu thịt anh, đâm chồi trên xác thân anh, và anh lấy tình mình nuôi thứ mầm bệnh dai dẳng đang làm mình héo tàn kia, và anh để nó thay mình khóc than cho mảnh tình chắp vá xót thương kia.

“Levi.”

Levi. Levi. _Levi_. Anh nghe tiếng gã gọi, từ một khoảng trôi nổi nào đấy, giữa thứ ánh sáng mờ mịt từ ngọn đèn đang tắt lịm trên mặt bàn, giãy dụa giữa cái bóng đêm u ám đang dần phủ kín căn phòng. _Hệt như anh_. Và anh _nôn_ , những cánh hoa úa tàn khi vừa rời khỏi cổ họng, đùng đục, trắng ngà, héo khô trên những ngón tay anh gầy guộc, và sắc đỏ trào ra, nhuộm kín những quãng mơ màng khi tâm trí anh vẫn còn đang chơi vơi, và chẳng có đớn đau nào đã trộm cho anh chút thời gian ngắn ngủi còn lần lữa nơi trần thế. Anh biết mình sắp rời đi rồi, và anh sẽ từ bỏ tất thảy thế gian này, về dưới vòng tay của Persephone và nghe giọng hát nàng ru ngủ. Chẳng kẻ nào sẽ khóc thương cho anh cả, kể cả gã, kể cả vòng tay nhân tình đang ôm ấp anh đây. Anh sẽ rời đi sớm thôi, và thịt xương anh sẽ gửi gắm lại cho nhân loại, trở thành lưỡi dao sắc nhọn nhất để cuỗm đi sinh mạng của những kẻ phản nghịch chống lại loài người.

“Levi, nói tôi nghe, rằng kẻ nào chính là nguồn cơn cho căn bệnh của em?”

“Không ai cả.”

“Không ai cả?”

“ _Không ai cả._ ”

Chẳng kẻ nào là nguồn cơn của những nụ hoa ấy cả, bởi chẳng kẻ nào là ánh sáng của đời anh. Chẳng kẻ nào cuốm lấy cái sự sống của anh, dứt nó khỏi những gốc rễ đang kéo chặt anh vào những tăm tối của Thế giới ngầm. Chẳng kẻ nào là bầu trời xanh, và chẳng kẻ nào là vầng thái dương. Chẳng kẻ nào và _chẳng kẻ nào_. Chẳng kẻ nào nghe thấy giọng anh thét gào, và rồi những đớn đau ấy một ngày nào đấy sẽ vượt qua tất thảy những mây ngàn ấy, tiễn anh về dãi đất hoang. Chẳng kẻ nào xót thương cho anh, vì anh chẳng phải là một kẻ _cần xót thương_. Ta rồi sẽ rũ mắt khóc than cho cái chết của một chú sơn ca, và phớt lờ đi cái thoi thóp của những chú cá. Vì cá chẳng có máu thịt, và những nhòe nhoẹt kia sẽ lại xua tan đi cái quang cảnh mờ mịt của một kẻ vừa từ trần. Ít nhất thì anh đã chết, và anh chết giữa cái ngát hương của một loài hoa kì lạ trắng ngần kia, loài hoa sẽ chết ngay khi vừa lìa cành, như thể tình anh ngay từ lúc nảy nở đã là thứ tội lỗi đày đọa trái tim anh đến phút lìa đời.

_Hương vụ vân hoàn thấp,_

_Thanh huy ngọc tý hàn._

_Hà thì ỷ hư hoảng,_

_Song chiếu lệ ngân can?_

Điếu xì gà trên môi anh vẫn còn cháy đỏ, làn hương vấn vít mờ mịt đang dần chết rũ dưới ánh trăng. Anh nghe tiếng đế giày của gã, và nghe đáy lòng gã cất lời thở than. _Levi, đừng làm bệnh của em phải nặng thêm nữa_. Những lời nói dối rơi vỡ trên mặt sàn, chông chênh, lạnh lẽo, để những xấu xí của thứ tráo đổi mong manh ấy phơi bày trước ánh nền nhàn nhạt, chếnh choáng như hơi men thấm đẫm vào một chiều đầu thu. Icarus lao xuống vực thẳm cũng đôi cánh của mình, và anh đang chết dần vì thứ ánh sáng của mặt trời. Gã đưa tay níu lấy xác thân anh dần vụn vỡ, để lại hàng ngàn những mảng thủy tinh cứa vào da thịt anh, và anh sẽ chết, trong vòng tay của thánh thần, khi xác thân anh được vùi lấp bởi hàng ngàn đóa hoa trắng muốt. Chẳng có niềm hoang lạc nào là chẳng đánh đổi, và anh hiến máu xương mình để an ủi thứ tình cảm ngắc ngoải khôn nguôi.

_“Hôn tôi đi.”_

_“Hôn em ư?”_

_“Đúng thế.”_

Và gã hôn lên đôi môi anh, để nỗi đau dai dẳng kia dần thoái lui. Nhưng anh hay rõ, rằng đáy lòng gã chẳng hề dành cho anh, bởi liệu sẽ có thứ đẹp đẽ nào lại đến ủi an khi anh đã có trong mình điều tuyệt diệu nhất giữa vũ trụ này? Anh đang chết mòn, trong tay gã, khi gã ấn định những phút giây còm cõi của cõi đời trên da thịt anh và thì thầm vào tai anh những lời mật ngọt. Những cánh hoa phủ đầy chăn đệm, nhiều đến nỗi anh chẳng còn bận tâm đến việc phải thêu dệt những mộng tưởng đang úa màu. Anh đang chết, và gã chẳng hay rằng anh đang chết. Có lẽ gã vẫn luôn thấu rõ trái tim anh như thế, nhưng gã chọn cách phớt lờ nó đi, bởi gã _sợ_ cái _sự thật_ ấy. Rằng gã chính là kẻ tự tay tước đoạt đi mạng sống của chính anh. Nhưng ít nhất, gã cho anh cái cơ hội được chết vào một ngày đẹp trời, dưới những thẳm xanh bát ngát, và anh chết đi trong vòng tay gã. Vào ngày chiến thắng của nhân loại.

_“Này, Erwin.”_

_“Sao thế, Levi?”_

_“Anh có biết loài hoa này là gì không?”_

Hoa quỳnh – anh dành cho gã tình đầu cũng là tình cuối, một lời trót lưỡi đầu môi cũng là đôi ba dòng thơ chuyện, một quãng chênh vênh anh gửi lại cho gã ngày cuối đông, và anh rời gã đi như thế, trước khi gã kịp trao anh món quà sinh nhật cho lễ Giáng sinh thứ ba mươi. Anh đi, và gã mãi chẳng thấu tình anh.

Vì anh chẳng muốn ngỏ, và gã cũng không hoài hay.

_“but please don’t bite.”_


End file.
